


I'm Supposed to Fight Evil: An Autobiography

by sen_maeda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Additional Tags To Be Added As Story Progresses, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, Other, POV First Person, Rating May Change, Swearing, gender neutral! reader (unless specified for certain chapters), reader flirts with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sen_maeda/pseuds/sen_maeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should've been on Broadway...instead I'm stuck here with these Paladins fighting against Zarkon's crusty ass. I better get a 40ft tall gold statue of myself for all this stress. Enjoy this autobiography, btw.</p><p>(Various/Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

_This doesn't need a proper header, I'm not submitting for a grade!_

  
Anyway, how do you do, people of the future? If you found this journal then you already know who I am-- [Y/N] [L/N], the best ~~pseudo~~  Paladin of Voltron. This book has everything you students need for your essays about me. **Warning, don't read this together as a class.** Just don't. 

  
I've said all I need for this intro page. Hurry and buckle your damned seat-belts for this shitstorm. 


	2. I Did it all for Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the only way

I let out a shaky breath as I prepared for my next actions. This is the only way and there's no going back.

  
I quietly walked through the doorway of the dining area where Pidge and Hunk were. Perfect, their backs were facing me. I didn't dare think a second thought when I pulled the trigger of my laser gun twice. They died instantly.

  
I left the room and made haste to Lance and Coran's location. Their deaths would be just as fast and painless.

  
I readjusted my hold on my weapon as I rounded another corner. Down the dark hallway stood Lance and Coran about to split for bed. I gazed on in apathy. I was only here for one thing.

  
When I shot Coran, I saw Lance's surprise for a split second before he went down too. Lance was sharper than he let on at times, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore...no one mattered anymore...no one except...

  
"Time is ticking." I muttered. Time to move on.

  
My footsteps were as quiet as the night. Just two more and it'll all be over. I didn't need to ponder where the next victims were, I already knew.

  
In a flash, I was behind two people in the control room of the castle ship. They sat on the floor staring straight ahead as if they knew.

  
I approached them slowly. "Father, Mother. I-"

  
"We already know, [Y/N]." Allura said. So they did know.

  
I began raising my gun from my side.

  
"[Y/N], promise me this." Shiro's voice was unwavering, "Take care of Keith."

  
My lips quivered as tears fell freely from my eyes.

  
"I will." I responded.

  
More tears came and my sobs grew louder. I aimed with shaky hands. I didn't want to hear anymore so I pulled the trigger. In that moment, my laser gun never felt colder.

  
Not a second later, Keith came running in. I could see the devastation in his eyes. One glance at the weapon in my hand and he pieced it all together.

  
"Why...why?! Our entire family?! Why did you kill mom and dad?!" Keith's voice cracked as he yelled.

  
I stared him down blankly to play my part. Somehow my tears were gone but I wonder if they were even there in the first place.

  
My next words would break him completely.

  
"To test my abilities."

  
Keith's entire body shook as his anger grew. "Why..." He was angry but his words were quiet. "Why...why the heck are we even doing this?!"

  
So much for this take.

  
I groaned and dismantled my laser gun (aka finger gun). We were so close but Keith just had to ruin it.

  
"Keith you couldn't just play along for a few more lines?" Shiro 'rose from the dead' with a sigh.

  
"Yeah man, we've done this six times already!" Lance announced. He came from a hiding place with the others where they were supposed to watch the last scene.

  
"Dude, you just said it yourself! Six times!" Keith looked away from Lance to point his accusing finger at me. "Six times! We've done this whole massacre play six freaking times! A massacre of all things! I would've been fine if it was something else but no you just wanted to re-enact a **massacre!** " Keith made sure to vocalize how much he abhorred my ideas.

  
I respected Keith ~~somewhat~~ but I wouldn't stand for my production to get slandered. Nuh-uh, that don't fly with me.

  
"Hey, you never know when you'll have to sneak into enemy territory with a disguise! You should be happy I took it upon myself to make sure you can act if the time comes. Oh and not to mention the role I gave you too! At the end of the story, _you_ live and _I_  die and you find out that _I_  did everything in good faith to keep _you_  alive."

  
Keith huffed and stomped away loudly. Damn, I guess he's really tired of my shit.

  
I jogged after Keith to try to alleviate the situation.

  
"Wait, otouto! We can talk this out over some food!"

  
"I am not talking to you anymore today, I'm going to bed!"

  
My eye twitched. "You see your attitude?! This is why mom doesn't love you!"

  
Eh, so much for trying to smooth things out with Keith. It's not like it was my fault though ~~definitely not~~. Keith just can't handle the important role of Sasuke Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this was my first idea for the story.  
> (I haven't written in such a long time that I really don't have much to say here)


End file.
